


Sparring Match

by Garpie64



Series: Knots Bring Trouble [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Jason Todd, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Scenting, Smut, Sparring, Top Dick Grayson, turned sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64
Summary: Jason and Dick are both alphas and by society standards, they should be at each other's throats trying to dominate the other. That's not exactly the case since they've been not so secretly dating for the past few months.~Or~Dick's knot almost gets them caught while they're supposed to be sparring
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: Knots Bring Trouble [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845421
Comments: 16
Kudos: 255





	Sparring Match

It was just suppose to be a simple sparring match, a friendly tussle between teammates. It was a chance to bond more than train and strengthen both their team and the pack. Bruce had left them for a League mission expecting them both to behave while he was gone. After roaming Gotham and spending more time flying between rooftops than chasing bad guys, a simple spar would relax the pair after patrol. So Dick had leapt at Jason laughing at the yelp it earned when they crashed on the mats. That laughing cut off into a grunt when he got little feet to his gut pushing him off, but from then on it was war. The techniques were far from Bat approved methods and more like wild flailing as they wrestled with growls and laughs.

Maybe it wasn’t smart to leave two young alphas with raging hormones alone and unsupervised. After all, it wasn’t uncommon for maturing alphas to vie for position in the pack, play turning to fights for dominance fast. The same worry should apply to Dick and Jason. Dick was a young alpha, sure of himself, experienced, established in the pack and Jason was new, cock sure, and a four foot eight inch package of pure bravado. Anyone who saw the two head strong alphas would expect nothing but constant fighting. 

However, that wasn’t exactly how things were between the two considering they had been dating for months now.

Dick had started the wrestling match with no intentions other than to blow off some steam from a quiet night over Gotham. Still giddy from playing nearly the entire night, Dick thought getting that energy out before heading up to tuck into bed would be a good idea. He enjoyed wrestling matches with Jason knowing that it would never become a fight for dominance or worry about instincts going haywire. Jason’s play growls and mock posturing never triggered more negative instinct and instead drew Dick in just like that first night they met as Nightwing and Robin.

Jason hooked a heel around Dick’s ankle tripping him up and giving him just enough of a distraction for the younger alpha to lunge forward. The two crashed onto the mats with breathless laughter until Dick felt teeth nip at his jaw. Something shifted in that moment and maybe Jason had meant nothing more and maybe it was just the hormones and honeymoon phase of their relationship. Regardless of Jason’s intent, the moment he managed to weasel out of Dick’s loosened grip it triggered a different set of instincts in the older alpha. Hyper focused on him now, Dick tackled Jason, pinning him face down on the mats, large hands circling around thin wrists as Dick straddled the younger’s thighs. Jason glanced over his shoulder with a grin meeting Dick’s sharp blue eyes. They heavy look darkening those eyes had Jason’s mouth going dry. He gulped.

It wasn’t just a friendly spar anymore.

“Dick,”

“Hush, Little Wing.” Dick cooed leaning over his boyfriend and nuzzling in against his throat. Jason shuddered in answer, tilting his head just so for Dick to scent him. A low growl held Jason still when Dick released his wrists to grip his hip. Dick’s inner alpha stirred to life, a heady desire growing in response to the young alpha’s submission. There was a stirring low in his gut, a thrill running through his veins. According to everyone who has an opinion, this was wrong and unusual. Dick didn’t care and had actively thrown a middle finger to each and every socialite, tabloid, and random asshole who brought it up.

With his throat bared, Dick indulged himself, pressing his face against his vulnerable neck and inhale his scent. There was a twitch of interest from his cock only know making it known how hard he was from their playing. He nipped Jason’s skin and thrust once against his boyfriend. His groan drowned out Jason’s gasp. The light nips turned a bit more biting as Dick firmly gripped the younger alpha’s throat in his teeth with a low growl. Jason answered with a coo, one that mimicked an omega but had too much of a young alpha’s rasp to ever be mistaken for one and it absolutely wrecked Dick.

Shuddering, Dick groaned with his eyes nearly rolling back in his skull. He squeezed the younger alpha’s side and purred as he released his bite. The lack of blood confirmed Dick hadn’t broken skin, but there would be a lovely bruise later. He couldn’t stop himself from scenting over Jason, renewing the scent already coating Jason’s skin and clothes. For as much as Jason often swatted Bruce for the exact same thing, Jason simply melted in Dick’s arms crooning happily. Neither paid much mind to how their bodies were moving. Dick only briefly noted to release Jason’s sides to brace when they rose up on their knees.

For most alphas, falling into the traditional omega present pose would be an insult. They would never dare to subject themselves to such embarrassment. For Jason, something about that pose, about having Dick’s larger body over him, protecting him, made everything feel right. He didn’t have to put up those walls and keep on guard. He could relax while his partner took care of things. As long as Dick was there, Jason was safe. So Jason braced on his knees, slumping his shoulders and pillowing his head on folded arms while Dick moved to mount him like any good alpha would. A soft sound fell from his lips when Dick’s hand ran under his stomach, fingers teasing at the slip of skin exposed from his shirt sliding down.

Those fingers stroked over his flat stomach before moving lower easily slipping beneath his sweats and wrapping around the younger alpha’s cock. That got a much louder moan, one Dick couldn’t help but chase down with his lips. Jason relented quickly, moaning softly as Dick claimed his mouth, tongue quickly slipping between his lips. With the distraction of Dick’s kiss, Jason barely noticed his sweats sliding down until the cave’s cool air touched his skin. He whined in protest only to get shushed. That roaming hand traveled over the thin bones of his hip, over the swell of his ass and quickly found his twitching hole.

The pull of dry fingers wasn’t exactly pleasant on his rim. Times like these he wished he had a few of those omega features that made spontaneous sex a little easier. Natural slick production would be a plus, but in the same sense having a boyfriend that thought with his knot more often than people would think had advantages. 

“Shit that’s cold.” Jason growled glancing back. “I can’t believe you actually have a bottle of lube. Did you really plan for this?”

Dick chuckled low, eyes shining with mirth and completely focused on his Jason’s face as he spread lube over Jason’s ass. “B’s rule to always be prepared.”

“I don’t think-fuck-I don’t think B had sex in mind.” Jason panted, growing impatient with the teasing on his rim and wiggling his ass back against Dick. “Come on, Dick, stop teasing.”

“You love it when I tease.” Dick purred tucking his head in against Jason’s, breathing in the scent of vanilla shampoo. Still, he wasn’t exactly in the mood for a long drawn out session. He did love when he got Jason spread out on his sheets writhing and begging for more, but right now his dick was aching and he wanted, needed to get inside his Little Wing.

Before Jason could retort, Dick pressed his finger against his entrance, grinning at how Jason’s body gave way and let him slide inside. Jason always let out the most delicious sounds when he had something inside him. He whined and moaned, panting as he dropped his head to his arms and burrowing. Dick leaned over him, listening to every hitched breath as his finger stroked his walls. Admittedly, Jason was already fairly loose earning a playful nip to the shoulder which only earned Dick a sly smile. Dick still took his time, working in another finger only when he felt Jason give. 

Jason squirmed beneath him. Fingers curled in the mat. His hips danced and trembled and whining for more, he jumped when he felt the heavy head of Dick’s cock press against his rim. “Dick, please.”

A warm hand stroked down his back, grounding him in a way Jason hadn’t realized he needed. “I’ve got you, Jay. Be good for me.”

“Of course, Alpha.”

“Hmm, good boy.”

The pressure against his entrance grew with Jason biting his lip only to cry out when Dick popped in. Dick paused, leaning down to coo and purr in Jason’s ear and comfort him as Jason whined. The slight sting of being opened only added to the pleasure when Dick pressed further into him. For as much as Dick was a horn dog, he had wanted to take everything a bit slow. They’d only recently started fooling around and things were still a bit new. Dick always felt impossibly long and thick, taking ages to finally bottom out. Both groaned the moment Dick’s hips press flush to his ass. 

The rippling pleasure was worth it. Dick groaned at the feeling of velvety muscles spasming around him. Jason was so hot and tight. His body was sucking him in, milking him as Dick just sat there enjoying it.

Jason moaned, turning his head to nuzzle Dick’s head as best he could. “Move Dick, fuck. Fuck me.”

“Gladly, Little Wing.” Dick growled. He pulled his hips back slowly to make Jason feel every inch slide through him. His hands were firm on the boy’s hips. Jason shivered, body aching as Dick nearly pulled out.

A shout was punched out of him as Dick drew his hips back slow before snapping forward. Jason groaned, his nails digging into it as he bit his lip. His bitten back moans and gasps of pleasure seemed to stir Dick on. The alpha growled low in his ear, scenting as he thrust into his ass. Dick’s hands came down to hold Jason’s waist in a bruising grip. He kept his chest pressed to Jason’s back not letting the younger rise up out of his presenting position. The sound of smacking skin and wet squelch of precum and sweat was overpowering in the otherwise silent cave. Jason moaned when he felt Dick’s hand trail up his chest.

Fingers tweaked his nipples as teeth bit hard into his skin. Dick’s other hand trailed down to his thigh, forcing his legs to splay further, quirking his hips. A sharp cry broke out of him when Dick hit that special place that was so wonderfully sensitive. It was over then. Dick shifted his angle to abuse the special spot while he tormented the rest of Jason’s body. His thrusts were hard and powerful knocking the breath out of Jason. He could feel his knot beginning to form, could feel it catch on Jason’s puffy rim. The need to knot him became overpowering.

Jason moaned when he felt the beginnings of a knot press against him and could hear how it worked Dick up with the viscous growls. He braced for it, biting his bottom lip at the familiar pressure on his rim. Getting Dick’s knot in wasn’t incredibly enjoyable, but feeling it inside him trapping Dick’s cum deep inside him was a high of his own. He could feel the nearly fully formed knot attempting to press into him, making Jason tremble in Dick’s arms. Dick in turn purred comfort into his skin, soothing his little alpha.

And then there was the warning sound of a zeta tube opening. 

Jason’s eyes widened because that could only mean Bruce was back. The last thing any of them needed was to be caught fucking on the mats. Dick yelped as a foot slammed into his gut sending him tumbling back, confused and wheezing with his dick painfully hard. The alpha inside him growled at being denied just on the brink, but he blinked up when he felt Jason scrambling to tuck him away in his pants.

“B’s back.” Jason hissed. He’d already righted himself, but the smell of sex and lube still clung to him.

The little alpha was going to make himself scarce and leave Dick to face the music. Before he could, Dick grabbed his arm and pulled him down for a very heated kiss.

“We’ll finish this later.” 

“Promise.” Jason gave a small smile before pulling his signature trick and disappearing.

Dick flopped back on the mats willing his cock to settle down and bemoaning the very nice orgasm he just lost out on.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://garpie64.tumblr.com/)


End file.
